


Sex Isn't the Only Thing That Matters

by AwkwardKaminari



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Talk, Sexual Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKaminari/pseuds/AwkwardKaminari
Summary: Angel doesn't only care about getting into Alastor's pants, and he makes that clear.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 409





	Sex Isn't the Only Thing That Matters

"Hey, Al, I got a question for ya," Angel quirked an eyebrow as he watched the deer demon make his way over to him.

Alastor brought his microphone up to his grinning mouth. "Yes, my dearest Angel Dust?" He knew something was up.

"You're asexual, you don't like sex?" Angel stated as a question. "But you like me, _the most sexual demon in Hell?_ "

Alastor didn't bat an eyelash. "Why, yes, that is correct."

Husk squinted at the couple as he poured himself a drink. "Yeah, uh, how does that work, again? Do you two just cuddle or some shit?"

"For the most part, yea," Angel answered. "I don't force him or anythin', but when he feels comfortable, he jerks me off."

Alastor almost nearly frowned as he spoke through gritted teeth, "Angel, that is private information that should stay between us, _and us onl_ y."

"But you don't fuck?" Husk pushed.

Charlie cleared her throat as she entered the so-called livingroom. "Guys, I don't think Alastor is very _comfortable_ with this, why don't we-"

"Nah, he doesn't want to. Though, I don't really mind." Angel rested his head on his hand, which rested on the couch arm. "Of course, I wanted to just fuck Al at first, but once I got to know the guy, I started feeling different. Sex isn't the _only_ thing I want from him, as _surprising_ as it is."

Husk raised his eyebrows. " _Seriously_? _You_ feel that about him?"

Angel shrugged. "Yea, _sex isn't the only thing that matters with Alastor_."

Alastor's smile disappeared for one moment as he felt his heart skip a beat or two and his cheeks flush a dark red. If _Angel_ could change his sex habits, _anyone_ could change their own minor faults.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the second time I have tried writing about these two (first for Husk and Charlie) babies, so I apologize if it seems... out of character?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little work! Have a wonderful day/evening/night!


End file.
